We'll Make It
by princessyoyo
Summary: Alice, Bella, and Rosalie grow up around abuse and poverty. When the Cullen's become apart of their lives, the girls become attached to the boys and maybe share a few secrets...original parings eventually. Mostly in Alice's POV because she's the oldest.
1. Chapter 1

It Will Be Okay

Summary: Alice,Bella, and Rosalie grew up around abuse and independence. Their father Charlie Swan, is a police man that suffers from bipolar. Their mother Irina Hale is fighting sickle cell anima. She had her first daughter at sixteen, and has always tried to do the best for her daughters, but she also has been abusing her children. Some young parents just aren't ready, but does this give them an excuse to take anger out on their children? Mostly in Alice's point of view because she's the oldest.

Alice is 12  
Bella is 5  
Rosalie is going to be 3 soon

Alice POV:

"Bella wake up" I said as I shook my little sister.  
"Noooooo!" She whined "Bella be quiet you'll wake Rosalie up"  
She sat up in her little bed. "Can I have cream of wheat?"  
"It's Rose's birthday she gets to choose" she pouted  
"Now don't be like that we did this for you last month on your birthday" I said  
She smiled "Can I wake her up!" I looked at Rosalie she was sleeping in her crib bed which was getting to small for her, her pacifier was in her mouth and she was holding her sheep lovey

(a lovey for those who don't know is another word for a stuffed animal with a blanket attached to it)

"You can wake her up" I said and smiled  
Bella got up and ran to her crib  
"Happy birthday Rose!" She yelled. That woke her up.

Irina's POV:

I turned to Charlie, he was playing a game on his phone. He turned to me and kissed my head.  
"It's Rosalie's birthday" I said and smiled  
"Yeah, I was thinking I would give her, the birthday spanking now so we can get it out of the way"

Birthday spankings are something Charlie's parents did to him on his birthday as a child. When Bella turned five she got five licks. When Alice turns thirteen she will get thirteen licks. They to count each one and the longer it takes them to count the more licks they get.

"She's probably up by now, you know Alice wakes them up early" I said  
"Bring them all in here I want to see them" he said and kissed me

"Be right back" I said as I put on my slippers on. I had a shirt and pajama pants on.

I opened the door to Bella and Rose's room. Alice was dressing the girls. I smiled.  
"Happy birthday Rosie" I said and kissed her head and grabbed her from Alice so I could dress her.  
"Thank you mommy" I kissed her cheek  
"Daddy wants you all to see him"  
Alice knew what was going to happen and turned to me  
"She a baby"  
"I'm not a baby" Rosalie said  
"That's right your a big girl" I said and put her on my hip  
"She's going to have an asthma attack like last time!"

All of the girls have medical issues, Alice and Rosalie have asthma. Alice's asthma is kind of under control because she knows her body, but Rose was born two months early and when I found out I was going to have a third child I tried to get rid of her by smoking and drinking, but it didn't work, so her asthma is much worse. Bella has had many seizures in her five years of life it mostly happens when she's running around or crying. She has had seizures during her spankings before but we handle it.

"She's not going to have an asthma attack and of she does her medicine is somewhere in this room, come Bella" I said as I held my hand out to her. She took it.

We walked out the room and Alice followed behind.

Charlie's POV:

Irina walked in with the girls, Rose was on her hip and Bella holding her hand while Alice walked in behind them.

I grabbed Rose from Irina and kissed her cheek  
"Happy birthday sweetie" I said softly  
"Thank you daddy"

I sat her on the bed and kneeled in front of her "Now we both now what's going to happen now" I said

"What daddy?" I guess she doesn't remember from last year. I grabbed my belt from under the bed. She looked mortified.

"No daddy!" She said with tears in her eyes "I don't want a whippin I be good"  
"We do this every year honey, lay on your stomach" I said  
"I'll take the spanking for her, dad!" Alice said with a sniffling Bella in her arms.  
"No that's not how it works!" I screamed  
Rosalie started sobbing  
Irina kneeled in front of her next to me.

"Rosalie it will be quick 123 and your finished" she said and wiped her tears. That didn't work.  
"I want Alice!" She sobbed  
Irina laid Rosalie down on her stomach and pulled her shorts down, exposing her pull-up. She stepped back and let me do my thing,

I pushed my hand down on her bottom to feel the pull-up. It was so puffy she wouldn't feel a thing.  
"She won't feel anything with this still on" I said as I pulled her pull-up down. Rosalie tried to roll of the bed but I held her in place.

"Irina hold her down please?" I asked  
She nodded and pinned Rosalie's hands to her back and held her down.

"Dad you can't spank her bare! She's already distressed!"  
"ALICE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed Bella began to cry and that distracted Alice.

I put my hand on Irina's and raised my belt with the other.

Smack!

"One Rosalie!" I yelled  
She's crying so hard she can't speak  
"One!" I said again. She has to say it out loud.

"One" she finally said with a cough.

Smack!  
"Two Rosalie"

"Alice! Alice!" She sobbed  
"Two Rosalie!"

"I w-w-want Alice!"

Smack!

"Two Rosalie!" I said getting frustrated

"Two" she said in a whisper with a cough  
Smack!

"Three Rosalie!"

"Three" she said

"It's over sweetie,all done" Irina said and pulled her pull-up up. She was about to pull up her shorts but she jerked away from her went to Alice. She stepped out her shorts and ran to Alice.

Alice's POV:

"Alice" Rosalie said and wheezed  
"Al-" she was cut off with another wheeze  
I put Bella down

I pointed a finger at my parents " I told you this would happen!" I yelled  
My dad was about to lunge at me but my mother held him back.

I picked Rosalie up and ran to our room, put her on my bed, and grabbed our nebulizer. I started it up and put the mask on her face. Bella ran in and held Rose's hand.  
"Breathe in and out Rose" I said as she started to calm down.

After five minutes of treatment Rosalie was falling asleep. Before I turned off the nebulizer I put her pacifier in her mouth under the mask.

"I'll get Story" Bella said and went her crib, grabbed it and gave it to her. Story is Rosalie's lovey it's a lamb with a pink bow on it's head.

I took the mask off Rosalie's face when she fell asleep and turned the nebulizer off.

I covered her in my blankets.  
"Night-night Rosie!" Bella said and kissed her cheek

"Happy Birthday Day Rose" I said sadly

Authors Note: Hope you liked it rate and review please.  
If you don't know what a nebulizer is, it's a small machine with medicine in it and it makes that medicine misty so the person using it will get the medicine to their lungs faster.  
I have asthma so I know how it feels.


	2. Let's Go

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related, Teddy Grams, and Goldfish.  
Authors Note: Thank You to the people who reviewed and followed my story. Please check out my other story Busy Busy Busy.

Alice POV:

I put Bella's bowl cream of wheat in front of her.  
"Thank you Alice" she said as I placed her sippy cup in front of her  
"Your welcome" I made myself a bowl and sat down.

It's 8:31 Rose is still asleep and I have the door locked up there so our parents won't come in. The key is safe in the back pocket to my jean shorts.

Irina's POV:

Alice and Bella are downstairs eating. I was smoking some weed with Charlie near our window. Rosalie's spanking was just to much for me. Part of me wanted to just grab her from her crib right now and tell her were sorry but that's not happening.

Charlie noticed my mood change "What's the matter?" He said  
"I don't think you should have spanked her bare, she's is three"  
"Who's side are on!" He yelled and slapped my face with his free hand  
"Yours baby, I'm sorry!" I yelled as he raised him arm again  
"Your damn right your on my side! I better not hear a word about this shit again!"  
He went to lay on the bed. Tears welled in my eyes. I threw the weed out the window.

Alice POV:

I was washing the dishes as Bella watched the tv, and thinking about what I was going to do about Rosalie. Bella and I start school in two days. I'm worried it's to late to enroll her into the pre-school next to our school.  
I go to Forks High School and Bella will be starting Forks Elementary School. The Cullen's have a boy around Rose's age maybe they can help me.

The Cullen's moved here from Alaska last month on August 4th. The father Carlisle, is a doctor that makes a lot of money and the mother Esme, just sold her flower shop so she could be a house mom or something like that. They have a son who is two months older then me named Jasper, he's so hot but my father doesn't really like me seeing him. Their middle child Edward is five in and half he's adorable and I bring Bella over there sometimes when my parents aren't home. Their youngest son Emmett is just three months older then Rosalie and they adore each other.

I still don't understand why our parents don't like them. Because there rich? Their house is bigger? I would never tell them about the abuse. I'm sure they wouldn't adopt us.

"Alice why is door to your room locked?" My mother yelled  
"Because Rosalie is sleeping" I said really not in the mood  
"When she wakes up I wou-"  
I cut her off "There is no way she is going to want to see you after what you two just did to her, it's her birthday. Let the rest of her day be happy"

Bam!

I hit the floor when she slapped me on the cheek. Hard. I just kept on thinking. Don't cry Alice, don't cry

"You don't talk to me that way! I'm going to smoke, when I go to her room again it better be open."

When she left Bella ran to me and hugged me.  
"It's okay Alice" she said and kissed my sore cheek  
"Were gonna go to the Cullen's house" I said and stood with her on my hip.

"What's Rosie gonna eat?" She asked as we walked up the stairs  
"Were gonna go to Peter's diner for dessert, but I'll pack some food for her" I said when we reached our door. I turned to Bella

"Be very quiet I don't want Mom to hear us" I whisper. She nodded  
I grabbed the key, opened our door quietly and locked it again when we are inside.

I grabbed the diaper bag and started to fill it with pull-ups,pacifiers,panties, sippy cups, and two changes of clothes for Bella and Rose. As Bella put her shoes and sweater on. I got the stroller out and opened it.

I put shorts on Rosalie careful to not wake her up, and gently placed her in the stroller and buckled her in.

"Bella get your scooter" she nodded and got her little light blue scooter and put it in the back of the stroller. I put my sweater on and the diaper on my shoulder. We all pretty much had the same thing. Jean shorts, t-shirts, sweaters and converse.  
I slowly peeked my head out the door. No noise, probably still smoking.

I turned to Bella "Go downstairs quietly and wait outside on the porch, I'll be right behind you"

She nodded slowly and stepped out the room. I opened the door all the way, pushed the stroller out and locked the door again.

I heard noise. She may be coming.

I picked the stroller up and went downstairs. Bella was outside. I grabbed boxes of goldfish and teddy grams, and put them in the back of the stroller.

I heard our door trying to be opened.  
"I said this door should be opened!" She was banging the door. I quickly pushed the stroller out the house and gave Bella, her scooter.

"Go as fast as you can to the Cullen house" I said and opened it for her. She did as I said. I ran behind her pushing the stroller.

Charlie's POV:

"What the fuck do you mean there gone?" I yelled as I looked through our closet for the extra key.  
"I mean the door is locked, and there are not in this house" Irina yelled back  
"Maybe they fell asleep" I said , still searching  
"My banging on the door would have definitely woke Rosalie up" she said

"Found it!" I said holding up the extra key to their room. Irina smiled and followed me to their room.

I opened it. We stepped in.

Irina opened their closet.  
"The stroller is gone and so is the diaper bag!"  
"And Bella's scooter" I said

"She probably took them out after I slapped her" She said  
"You slapped Alice?"  
"Yes. After she yelled at me telling me Rosalie would be happy not seeing us for the rest of her birthday"  
"Well it's not like we had anything planned" I said and stood in front of her  
"She shouldn't be taking them out without permission" she said

I put my hands on her waist "I agree with you on that, but since there gone guess what we can do?"

"Were using protection this time" she said and jumped into my arms


	3. Visiting the Cullen's Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related, Teddy Grams, or Goldfish.

Alice POV:

"Rosalie you more Teddy Grams?" I asked "Yes please" Once I knew they weren't following us we slowed down. I squatted in front of her stroller and put some more in her hands.  
" Thank you" Rosalie said "No problem, Rose"  
We approached the house. "Bella close your scooter and put in back of the stroller please"  
"Okay" she said and put it in the back

I carried Rose's stroller up the porch steps and pushed the door bell. I saw Esme eye in the peeped hole and waved. Esme opened the door with Emmett on her hip."Hi! Oh my goodness, come in!" We all stepped in and Esme put Emmett down. She hugged me  
"I'm so happy to see you girls again! Carlisle, look who came!" He came downstairs with Edward and Jasper following behind.

"Happy Birthday Rosalie!" Carlisle said and approached us. I unbuckled her from her stroller so she could say hi. "Thank you!" She said. Edward touched my leg, I looked down at him  
"Can Bella come to my room and play?" Bella looked up at me. "Sure she can go ahead" they ran up the steps. "Be careful" Esme yelled after them. "So Alice where are your parents are they working?" Carlisle asked

"Yes something like that, their at home decorating the house" I lied. Before Rose could say anything I took her lovey from her hands and crouched down in front of her. "Go play with Emmett, I have to ask Miss Esme something" Once they were gone. Esme turned to me. "Honey you know you can call me Esme"  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't want to be rude" I said shyly "It's fine it's fine, come see what we got Rosalie" she grabbed my hand and lead me towards the kitchen. Carlisle went upstairs probably to check on the kids.

Esme POV:  
"Esme, I hope we didn't interrupt anything, I just needed to ask you something..."  
"Oh sweetie it's okay Jasper and I are just getting ready to shop for school supplies do you have everything you need?"  
"No not yet, I'm going shopping tomorrow" Esme smiled at Jasper. "I know, why don't you and Jasper go to the mall together tomorrow? I'll watch your sisters if your parents have plans?"  
"Mom" Jasper said. Very embarrassed."What you said you wanted some freedom" Jasper turned to me. I was trying so hard not to blush. "Would you like to come with me?" I smiled "Sure"  
"Oh this is great! How about you come over at 2:00?" I nodded "That sounds great"  
"So we got Rosalie a big-wheel" Esme said  
"Oh you didn't have to do that Rose can barley run without falling" If we bring that big wheel home our father will burn it in our backyard. "She can leave it here if you'd like" I nodded

"I think that would be better" she smiled "Honey, what was it you wanted to talk to me about"

"Oh yeah, is Emmett going to pre-school in two days" "Yes he's going to Forks Junior next to Forks Elementary that's where Edward is going to school" I was shocked their so rich and their putting their children in the free school?  
"You look surprised dear" Esme said "I just thought they were going to the private school, sorry"  
"It's okay, Carlisle and I don't like the private school system and there's is no way I'm washing uniforms everyday, where are you going to school?"  
"Forks High School and Bella is going to Forks Elementary school" Jasper smiled "Me too, well the high school part" I laughed  
"So where is Rosalie going to be while your in school? Don't your parents work full-time?" Esme asked "Yes they do, I don't know what to do with Rosalie, is Forks Junior still accepting kids?  
"Yes actually it is, we have a copy of the registration sheet, and once your parents fill it out you can go over there with your parents and Rosalie"  
"Oh Esme that's really nice of you, thank you so much" I said  
"Oh sweetie, it's our pleasure" she said with a warm smile

Charlie's POV:

About four hours after our little "party" Irina and I decided to wait in the living room for Alice and the girls. We were settled together on the couch. Irina laid her head on my shoulder.  
"Charlie, I'm starting to get worried it's almost 2:00" Irina said distressed  
"She probably took them out to eat or something" I said and kissed her head. She turned to me

"Why are you so calm about this? They need to be home! We haven't even really talked to them about school yet! Doesn't Alice want to join the cheerleading team?  
"She's definitely not joining that team now, with the way she's been acting"  
"I just need to now that the girls are okay..." I pulled her onto my lap  
I was about to say something but was interrupted when Alice came in pushing Rosalie in the stroller, Bella was right behind her.  
Alice POV:  
We just back from the diner, the girls were getting tired and I knew it was time to call it a night. I'm probably in trouble, but I'm sure our parents are asleep from all drinking.  
"Bella put your scooter in the back" I said.  
"Okay" she said as she closed it. I opened the door and right when I opened it I saw our parents on the couch. I closed the door as we stepped in.  
"It's about fucking time!" My mother yelled and came towards us with our father following.  
She jerked Bella by her arm forward. "Bella you should know better then to leave this house go upstairs to mommy and daddy's room now" she yelled in her face. Bella ran upstairs sniffling.  
My father took Rosalie out her stroller and picked her up and she immediately started crying.  
"Shut the hell up!" He screamed at her and went upstairs.  
My mother grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs, I yanked my arm away from her when we got to the bedroom.  
Rosalie and Bella were sitting on the bed sniffling, I could tell they were scared. I sat next to them.  
Our father stood in front of us and our mother close behind him.  
"Now we know a punishment is going to take place here"  
"Rosalie and Bella didn't do anything, just punish me" I pleaded  
"Oh but they did, they followed you when they could've followed the rules, so Alice your getting twenty-five licks with my belt"  
Don't cry I thought Do not cry  
"You two are going to kneel in rock salt for 15 minutes" he said smiling evilly at my sisters  
"No please don't do that! They'll bleed!" I cried  
"You should have thought about that before you went outside, Irina get the towels and the salt." I could tell she didn't agree with our punishment but she still left.

This is going to be one hell of a night I thought


	4. Shut It

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, It's characters, and the Disney movies mentioned,

*So this chapter begins in the Cullen's POV. It's about their night, so the girls have already been punished*

*Please write in the review box if you want to know what exactly happened to the girls, I will make the chapter, I just know that some people are uncomfortable with abuse*

Esme POV:

"Emmett will you please lay down so I can change your diaper?" I said chasing him around the living room as Edward and Jasper watched Monsters University in their pajamas, well Edward watched it and Jasper did something on his phone. Carlisle was in his office getting some work done.

"Jasper get your brother for me please?" I asked, he sighed and kept on texting  
"Why do you need him know?" He asked catching an attitude with me  
"Do you not smell that? He pooped!" I yelled "Fine, but I'm not changing him" he said as he got up and ran after Emmett who ran upstairs

I kissed Edward's forehead and he smiled up at me, Edward has always been the easiest child with everything, behavior, potty-training, and going to bed alone  
"Mommy?" he asked "Yes baby?"  
"May I have another cookie please?" I nodded "Because you asked so politely yes you may"  
I went to the kitchen, got the tray of cookies, grabbed some paper towels and put them of the living room table. Edward helped himself "Thank you mommy" he said  
"No! Put me down! Down! No!" Emmet screamed and kicked as Jasper carried him under his armpits.  
"Thank you Jasper" I said as I grabbed the diaper bag laid and it out behind the couch, got all the supplies including a plastic bag, and took out the extra pair of pajamas from the bag. I'm always prepared.  
He laid Emmett on the mat and I strapped him to it. By now Emmett realized that he wasn't getting away and started to sob.  
"Emm it's okay, your okay" I said and took his shirt off  
"I wan dada" he cried as I pulled his pants off, he pooped alright. The smell was horrible but I'm kinda used to it living in a house with four boys.

"Dada! Daddy come save me!" Emmett yelled  
"Emmett shh daddy's working! Do you want to stay dirty?" I asked him, he shook his head  
"Then there is nothing to cry about, we wouldn't have to do this if you would just use the potty" I said a untaped one of the straps to his diaper  
"But I want daddy!" He cried and started to sob. "Hey" I said and rubbed his stomach, not wanting to hear my baby boy cry anymore  
"You want to play the shapes game on Mommy's phone?" He nodded slowly and sniffed.  
At least he wasn't crying anymore.  
I pulled my phone out my pocket, started the game and handed my phone to him. "Thank you" he said "Your welcome, baby" I said as I untaped the other strap on his diaper and opened it

I held his ankles and lifted his legs up, letting his knees bend with one hand, grabbed some wipes with the other, and wiped his bottom clean. I threw the wipes in the plastic bag along with the dirty diaper.  
"Mommy?" Emmett said as I wiped him again  
"Yes baby?" I said and I threw the wipe in the plastic bag " I go to timeout?" he asked  
"No baby, you don't have to go to timeout" I put a clean diaper under his bottom and then powered him after I put cream on his bottom.  
When I was done I taped up his diaper, unstrapped him from the mat, and stood him up.  
He look up from the game at me.  
"I sorry mommy" I smiled I wasn't going to ask him what for because his is only three years old.  
"Thank you baby" I kissed his cheek  
"Edward look look" Emmett said and ran to Edward in nothing but his diaper  
I threw the plastic bag away and packed up the diaper bag but left the pajamas out. I stood up.  
"Jasper, watch your brothers for me please?" I asked. He nodded but didn't look up at me from his phone.  
"And put these on your brother when you get the chance" I said as I handed the pajamas to him. He looked at me "Why can't you do that when you come back?" He said rudely  
"Because I told you to do this for me, and you need to watch your tone with me is that clear?"  
He didn't answer "Jasper?" I said  
"Yes your clear" he mumbled  
"If there is a repeat of this your father will be involved"  
I went upstairs to Carlisle's office after I threw the plastic bag in the trash. I opened the door. He looked up "I'm finished, I'm finished" he said and stood up.  
"The boys are driving me insane" I wrapped my arms around his waist.  
"Who is it this time?" he asked and kissed my head "Jasper and Emmett" He shook his head and took my hand.

"Let's go handle this then" he said as we exited his office.

*******  
Irina's POV:

Charlie and I were laying in our bed enjoying some T.V. trying to ignore the noise coming from down the hall. Charlie stood up.  
"If Rosalie and Bella doesn't shut the hell I'm going to give them something to scream and cry about"  
I turned to him "I think you already did honey"  
He grabbed my arm  
"YOU held Bella down when she tried to get up, YOU laughed when they started bleeding, and YOU are going to come with me to their room so we can shut them up!"  
I nodded "Okay I'll go please let my arm go baby, your hurting me!" he let go and kissed my head.  
We left our room, walked down the hallway and opened the door to the girls room.  
Alice was hugging Rosalie and Bella on her lap. They were both crying loudly with bandages on their knees.  
I turned to Charlie "You get Bella, I'll get Rose" he nodded. We took the girls from Alice.  
She looked up at us "What are you doing?" she screamed  
"Go to bed, these two are gonna sleep in the basement" Charlie said and started leaving the room.  
"No! They don't like the basement and its freezing down there!" she said  
"There's a mattress and were trying to watch T.V." I said "Go to bed"  
She didn't argue anymore, I knew she was exhausted. I grabbed Rosalie and Bella's blankets, Rose's pacifier, and Story.  
We carried the girls down to the basement, put them down, turned the light on, and locked the door.  
We were on the other side of course.

Bella's POV:  
Mommy and Daddy locked us in here after they threw our stuff at us.  
"Bella, I'm scared" Rosalie whined "I want Emmett, he said he would protect me" I hugged her.  
"It's okay Rosie, get your blanket and lay down on the mattress" she nodded.  
I got my blanket and laid down next to Rosalie. She put her pacifier in her mouth and cuddled Story to her chest. I wrapped my arms around her after I put my blanket over myself.

I closed my eyes and thought about morning. I kissed Rosalie's head.  
"Night Rosalie" I said  
"Night Night" She said


	5. PunishmentFuture Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters

So in this chapter we find out what happens to the girls in their punishment and what they go through the next day

Bella's POV:

Mommy finished setting up the towels and the salt. I grabbed Rose's hand and looked towards the door, maybe we could make a run for it.  
"Don't even think about it you won't make it" Daddy said and shook his head  
"Stand in front of your towel and raise your arms above your head" Mommy said.  
Rose quickly did as she said. I still sat on the bed.  
"You want a spanking as well Bella?" Daddy asked. I ran over to my towel and put my arms up.  
Alice's POV:  
"Pull down your shorts and lay down on your stomach, you don't have to count these but your going to thank me after" Dad said  
I did as he said and closed my eyes wanting it to be over soon.  
Irina POV:  
"Kneel down and wait for me to tell you when you can get up" I said to my frightened daughters  
Bella looked at Rose like she was waiting for her to say or do something. Rose put her arms down.  
"Mommy I have to go potty" Rosalie said. Bullshit, Bella was just trying to get me distracted with Rose so she could run away.  
"Rose you have on a pull-up I can change you after your punishment, now put your arms up" She did as I said  
"Now kneel down both of you" I said and started the timer on my watch. Rose and Bella slowly kneeled down in the salt.  
Rose started to whine after twenty seconds. She started crying at about forty-five.  
Bella and Rosalie were sobbing at five minutes.  
Alice POV:  
I watched my sisters as the rock salt sinked into their skin, my punishment was over and I felt like I was being given another one because I have to watch my sisters cry and scream from the pain.  
I remember when they used to make me kneel in rock salt. I would never cry because I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing me cry.

Irina's POV:  
The girls have two minutes left.  
"Mommy I'm bleeding, I wanna get up" Bella cried. I smirked "That's what's supposed to happen, honey"  
Rose was crying, I hated seeing her like this she's never had to kneel in rock salt before, and just seeing her screaming and looking at her knees confused, hurt me. I kneeled in front of her.  
"Just two more minutes, honey" I said to my distressed toddler  
"I wan up" She said and put her hands on the floor so she could get up. I pushed her down. That was one of the rules, If they get up we pushed them harder into the salt.  
"Not yet Rose" She started to cry harder I was going to say something to her until I saw Bella in the corner of my eye, stand up.  
I got up, put her down and pushed her into the salt. She screamed. My poor baby, but if I picked her up now in front of Charlie he would probably slap me in front of the kids.  
I checked the timer, they had about thirty seconds left. Charlie was smoking, so he wasn't paying attention to me. I turned off the timer and it started beeping.  
"Okay girls you can get up slowly." Bella quickly got up and she was about to start walking but Charlie pushed her back. "Don't get blood all over my carpet, Irina go get the bandages and the wiping alcohol"  
I ran to the bathroom and got the supplies.  
When I came back Bella and Rose were laying on the floor under the extra blanket we keep under the bed.  
I gave Charlie some supplies so he could take care of Bella while I did Rose.  
"Baby this is going to sting a little, but your going to feel better after" I said to Rose and swabbed her knees with alcohol.  
Oh she really didn't enjoy that, I felt my ears ring when she screamed and they popped when Bella screamed.  
"BELLA SHUT UP, YOU TOO ROSALIE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Charlie yelled at the girls.  
We bandaged their knees and then Charlie kicked all the girls out of our room.

THE NEXT DAY:  
Bella's POV:  
I wake up cold in the dark basement with Rose sleeping quietly at my side. I got up slowly because my knees were really sore, and tried to open the door, it was still locked. I hope Alice will come and gets us soon.  
TWO HOURS LATER  
Alice's POV:  
I wake up in our room, and it hits me. Bella and Rosalie are still down in the basement. I check the clock it's almost 11:00, I wonder if my parents let them out yet. I quickly got dressed into my sweat pant shorts, T-shirt, and a sweater and looked through my dresser for the basement key.

I have the key because when I was four I used to hide in there from my parents to avoid punishment.  
"Here we go" I said when I found the key. I quietly went downstairs and opened the door to the basement.  
"Alice!" Rosalie and Bella said and ran to me. I picked Rosalie up and put her on my hip. I hugged Bella.  
"Come let's get you two dressed and then I'll make cream of wheat"  
Charlie's POV:  
I walked downstairs to grab a beer, and I see all the girls having breakfast at the table.  
"Who told you two you could leave the basement?" Bella looked down, I leaned over the table and looked Rosalie in the eyes.  
"Who let you out the basement Rose?" I said.  
"I let them out the basement because they were hungry! Leave her alone!" Alice yelled at me.  
Oh hell no.  
I stood up and got right in her face. "I suggest that you watch your tone with me unless you want a repeat of last night. Do you understand me?" I said  
She nodded "That's what I thought"  
I grabbed my beer and went upstairs to our bedroom. Irina was smoking at the window, I stood beside her.  
"We have to find out where Rosalie's going to be while I'm at the station and your at the office"  
"Maybe we could get her into the daycare at the office?"  
I was going to answer her but there was a knock at the door. Probably Alice.  
"What do you want?!" I said  
"I have something to tell you" Alice said  
"Come in"  
Alice walked in with a some type of form in her hand and a pen in the other.  
"Miss Esme gave me this, it's for the pre-school next to Forks Elementary, that's why we left yesterday"  
"Did you tell them that we didn't know what to do with Rosalie? They could call CPS on us for that" Irina yelled  
"Believe me bad timing is definitely not a good reason for them call anyone on you too" She said  
"Okay that's strike two, say one more rude thing to us and I'm going to bring Rosalie in here, spank the hell out of her and then tell her that her big sister gave her this punishment"  
She didn't say anything "Now answer your mother, what did you say to Esme?"  
"I asked her if Forks Pre-school was still accepting kids and she gave me the form"  
"So do we have to bring Rose to meet them or something?" I asked  
"You have to turn in the form, bring Rosalie there to meet the teacher and pay the bill"  
"It's not free? How much is it" Irina asked  
"Twenty-five dollars per month" Alice said  
"That's not so bad" I said as I took the form and the pen from her.  
"Your mother and I are going to fill this out, get Rosalie ready to go outside, and your mother and I decided to buy you a phone to contact us when were at work. If I find out that that boy's number is in your phone I'm going to throw it out and things will not be good for you, understand?" I said  
"Yes" She said and smiled  
Alice POV:  
Once I left my parents room I started jumping up and down. I'm getting a phone!  
I can't wait to see Jasper!


End file.
